meilunfandomcom-20200214-history
Artwork
Trivia Likes Music, whatever culture it belongs to, usually catches the bear's intrigue. Alcohol, the best friend the world can give you comes in the shape of a mug full of honey mead. Thievery, taking from others is a blatant delight for her. A pocket picked well is a good day. Food, as Pandaren tradition would have it. She's particularly happy about the cheesy kind. Fireworks, as has been the Pandaren's hobby ever since she was eight years old. Socializing, she likes to consider herself a socialite. There is no chat not to be had. Counting, it soothes her whenever she's distraught. It also reminds her whether she needs to steal something new. Fine silks, or cloth off all sorts. Wear it, smell it, roll around in it - doesn't matter. Books, for when she needs to escape reality a bit, or just pass the time. Talent, a weakness. Talented people earn all the bear's bias, and inevitably her attention as well. Language, no matter which one it is, ears are always perked in attempts to learn something new. Flirting, with everyone and everything. The better she might be able to manipulate them. Dislikes Smoking, the stench gets to her. Mornings, she'd sleep 14 hours every day if she could get away with it. Patronising, she's not stupid and if you treat her like she is, then you're stupid. At least, that seems to be the Pandaren's mindset. Superstition, come on now. There's a rational explanation to everything. Loneliness, Méi-Lun's utter fear of not being around people is constant. Orders, tell the rebellious flame from Kun-Lai "must," and she most certainly will do anything not to. Being out-smarted, it brings her into a hissyfit like nothing else. She has a hard time accepting being wrong. Succubi / Incubi, they degrade her from a seductress to an easy victim. It very well plays into her hate of being out-smarted. Quirks Whenever she's nervous, she subconsciously counts things around her. Stress relief comes in the shape of alcoholic escapades with no safety restraints. If angered or frustrated, expect her to start picking at her clothes. Portal-jumping gives her hiccups and nausea. Distance somehow matters. Slow eater. Méi-Lun's not shy very often, and it is even rarer that a blush carries over her - but whenever she is charmed or baffled, she's like to start scratching her nose. Méi-Lun's vengeance comes in the shape of trickery. If she gets the chance to get the better of you, she most definitely will. Shang gave her the habit of clicking her tongue. She does it all the time - it can almost be a nuisance, to some. Earrings are purposefully hung so they jingle against each other when she moves. She likes that people associate that noise with her presence. Her singing is rather bad. Terrible, in fact. Great at ball-play, disastrous at anything involving a racket. Or a stick. Says 'love' frequently, a habit imprinted in her skull by a former crewmember. Art Gallery Méi-Lun Apperance.png Méi-Lun Blackguard.png Morning Méi.png Méi-Lun Thief.png Méi-Lun Faire Bear.png Méi-Lun's Enchanted Rings.png Wanderer's Flute.png